Juste pour un miracle
by Tsu'76
Summary: extrait:"Ils se relevèrent chacun dans leurs chambres, ils ne se rappelaient pas s'être couché mais il savaient qu'il avait fait un beau rêve donc ils ne se souvenaient sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ils dirent :  - Je t'aime..."


_Cette histoire ce passe deux ans avant notre histoire, ceci est un conte de noël._

« La neige tombe toujours à noël sur Konoha mais je n'aime pas la neige et je n'aime pas noël c'est une fête familliale, moi je n'ai plus de famille. »  
>Un jeune homme au cheveux noirs s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et se mit à observé la lente descente des flocons vers le sol.<br>Des rires venant du salon l'arrachère à sa rêverie, c'était surement Itachi et son nouveau copain, le jeune homme entendit son frère l'appeler:

- Et Sasuke, tu veux pas venir on pourrait se faire un truc à trois!

- Non, merci...

- T'es pas drôle!

« C'est toi qui est pitoyable. »

Sasuke se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et levant les yeux vers le ciel dit :

- Si seulement un miracle pouvait arrivé...

« Il fait froid, mais il ne neige pas, que je suis stupide il ne neige jamais à Hana... »

Un jeune garçon au cheveux blonds soufflait doucement sur la vitre de sa fenêtre faisant apparaître des traces de buées.  
>Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison, chez les Uzumaki ont ne fêtait jamais noël , peut être parce qu'elle n'était pas une fille et qu'il aimait les garçon<p>

« Courage, Naruto tu es habitué maintenant! »

Mais il avait beau se dire ça, Naruto continuait à ressentir un vide, il leva la tête vers la ciel et chuchota :

- J'aimerais ne plus être seul, pitié un miracle...

« Tiens où suis-je ? »

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Je ne me souvient pas mettre couché! »

Le jeune homme observa la paysage, il se trouvait dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait, de nombreuse silhouette sans visage circulait autour de lui.  
>Naruto tenta d'engagé la conversation avec un couple mais ils continuèrent leurs route sent le voir, après plusieurs tentative infructueuse, il s'assit dans un sorte de restaurant épuisé soupirant de frustation.<p>

« C'est comme dans la vie réelle personne ne fait attention à moi, je n'existe donc pour personne ? Quel noël pourrit! »

- Ah, bon ?

Naruto sursauta et se retourna derrière lui se trouvait un sorte de petit lapin, il lui sourit.

- C'est un si mauvais noël que ça ?

- Oui... mais que fait tu là ?

- Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a appelée, tu devrais être sacrement désespérée pour me faire invoquée la ville au sentiments uniques.

- La quoi ?

- Je t'explique, cette ville est un lieu où on peut rencontré une personne qui est unique pour nous ou qui le sera dans le futur.

- Heu...

- Tu ne me croit pas c'est ça ? C'est pourtant toi qui voulait ne plus être seule, n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien, oui...  
>-Alors ton voeux se réalisera peut être, cherche, cherche toute la nuit s'il le faut et si tu aperçoit une personne possédant un visage alors ce sera elle celle qui sera chers à ton coeur.<p>

- Et si je décide de ne pas bouger et de ne pas chercher ?

- Et bien, libre à toi mais alors tu ne la rencontrera jamais...

- Et...

- Ah, quelqu'un arrive! Je dois te laissée!

- Mais attend! Tu...

« Il est partit... »

Le jeune homme se leva, s'étira et dit :

- Je n'y croit pas trop mais bon au point où j'en suis...

Il se mit à courir parmis la foule scrutant les visages, espérant y apercevoir un nez, des yeux ou une bouche.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il était assis sur un arbre en fleurs, à la sorit d'une ville étrange.

« Où j'ai encore atterit moi ? »

- Coucou !

Sasuke envoya une bonne dizaine de shurikaine sur un espèce de petit lapin sortit de nul part, celui eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à les évité.

- Mais ça va pas, tu aurais pu me tué!

- ...Tu n'avait qu'a pas surgir de nul part.

- Ok, typique du beau ténebreux.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien...

- C'est quoi exactement ici ?

- Une sorte de dimension parallèle.

- ...

- Tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas ?

- Ouai c'est sa.

- C'est pourtant toi qui à souhaité un miracle.

- !

- Personne n'a besoin de toi et tu as perdu les personne sur lesquel tu te reposait, c'est bien ça ?

- C...Comment la sais-tu ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui m'a invoqué.

- Hein ?

- Bon, moi j'ai sommeil donc je te laisse.

- Quoi ?

- ...Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche dans cet ville, alors va-y...

- Mais, attend, tu...

Une violente bourrasque lui coupa la parole quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux le lutin avait disparut.

- Tss, pourquoi je me tape toujours des guignols énigmatique...

Finalement ne voyant pas se qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, il entra dans la ville, de nombreuse personne marchaient dans la rue mais ils n'avaient pas de visage.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Sasuke continua néenmoins d'avancer, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire puis il décida d'aller s'asseoir, le jeune homme aperçut un petit roché entre un restaurant et une boutique. Il s'y assit et se mit à fixé le sol quand son attention fut attiré par un bruit de pas.  
>En levant les yeux, il rencontra un regard bleu azure, un jeune homme essouflé le regardait les yeux agrandit d'étonnement.<br>Sasuke le fixait lui aussi, c'était la première personne possédant un visage qu'il voyait ici et au fond de lui il se dit qu'il aurait pu tombé sur bien pire.  
>Le jeune homme blond ouvrit la bouche, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais finalment ne dit rien, il avait les joues rose et détournait sans cesse le regard.<br>Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke décida d'agir, il se leva si brusquement que le garçon sursauta, il s'approcha de lui, il voulait savoir si il parlait.

- Hé!

- Heu...o...oui ?

« Bon en tout cas, il parle. »

- Tu t'appelle comment ?

Il avait essayé de parlé avec plus de douceur.

- N...Naruto.

- Pourquoi est-tu ici ?

Naruto le regarda et baissa à nouveau les yeux, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpellé Sasuke.

- ?

- Je...Je...Enfin...Un lutin m'a dit que j'était ici pour rencontré la personne qui serai chers à mon coeur plus tard...

Sasuke fut à son tour prit d'une rougeur soudaine se souvenant des paroles du lutin : « ... Il y a quelqu'un qui te cherche dans cet ville... »

- Je suppose donc que...c'est moi...

- O...Oui.

- Ok, ça me va!

- Hein ?

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le garçon le plus sexy du monde venait de lui dire que finir avec lui ne le dérangait pas du tout.  
>Il rougit encore, quand un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, il regarda autour de lui, le paysage commençait à disparaître, sans savoir pourquoi il s'accrocha au garçon et se mit à pleurée.<p>

- Je m'appelle Sasuke.

Le jeune homme leva un regard surprit vers lui, il se pencha vers lui et avec douceur posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et entendit au creux de son oreille.

- On se reverra bientôt...

- Oui...

Ils se relevèrent chacun dans leurs chambres, ils ne se rappelaient pas s'être couché mais il savaient qu'il avait fait un beau rêve donc ils ne se souvenaient sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ils dirent :  
>- Je t'aime...<p> 


End file.
